Sealed and Locked: The Death Date
by Silver-HT
Summary: It had been too far back for any human being to remember. The month that was erased eternally from history and present. That month came once but never returned. The month was sealed and locked away, but soon that dreadful time of horror would be unlocked


~ Sealed and Locked: The Death Date ~  
  
It had been too far back for any human being to remember. The month that was erased eternally from history and present. That month came once but never returned. The month was sealed and locked away, but soon that dreadful time of horror would be unlocked all over again signaling a new Death Date....  
  
~***~  
  
Staring out the clear windows of the plane, the slate-haired boy cleared his mind of any thoughts. He just gazed at the white pulp of the clouds that swayed by the white and blue plane belonging to the BBA, which Mr. Dickinson had ordered for his team.  
  
He could hear all those despicable chants of delight they find in a simple joke. The teens, which he called 'teammates', were laughing happily as their navy-haired friend fell of his chair while he was eating a pretzel stick.  
  
There was another older man that joined in the fun and laughed. He was very oddly dressed; he was wearing a fisherman's hat, a pair of baggy brown shorts and a multicoloured Hawaiian style T-Shirt.  
  
"Dude, it was totally buggin'! Those pretzels they fed me had to be at least as old as I am! What a flim-flam!" That was Gramps, or Mr Granger.  
  
Although the slate-haired boy found nothing entertaining in it, he cracked a smile. Never before had he made such good friends. Actually, never before was it that he had made any good friends. But now he has. So he might as well enjoy it.  
  
"Hey homie. Won't you grab that flaming sad little face of yers and join us while we havin' a blast eh Kai?" Gramps said as he sat in the seat besides the slate-haired boy called Kai.  
  
"Yeah Kai. Come on loosen up a little would ya?" The navy haired boy asked grinning as he popped up from the seat in front of Kai.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this but Tyson's right. I mean, come on! We're going to a tournament here! It shouldn't be that hard." Said a blond boy smiling down at Kai with his crystal blue eyes from where he stood besides Tyson.  
  
"True that, Max." The raven-haired boy said as he sat besides a short brown haired boy who opened his gray laptop.  
  
"Well, good morning Kenny. You too Ray." Spoke up the small machinery.  
  
"Hey Dizzy. Won't you tell Ray and I where we're going off to?" Kenny, or the Chief, said.  
  
"We wanna know too, Chief." Stated Tyson.  
  
The five teens gathered around the laptop waiting.  
  
"Okay then, the place where we're going to is Iceland. It's deserted and very cold. I suggest you wear heavy clothing guys." Spoke the laptop.  
  
"That's gonna be cool. I can't wait to land!" Exclaimed Tyson smiling as he jumped up and down.  
  
"Well you won't have to wait too long Tyson." Dizzy said as she showed a blinking red dot on her screen as well as a moving black one.  
  
The red one was Iceland and the black moving one was the plane. The red dot wasn't too far away from the black moving one meaning that the plane would land soon.  
  
"Cool. We'll be there in no time now!" Said Max smiling at Tyson and Ray.  
  
"Attention passengers. Please report to your seats and place your seatbelts on securely. The plane will land in the minimum of five minutes." The flight attendant spoke.  
  
"Well, lil' dudes, you heard the lady attendance. Put on yer buggin' seatbelts." Gramps said as he took his seat and locked his seatbelt tightly.  
  
The boys followed Mr. Granger as they sat in their seats; Kenny beside Ray, Tyson beside Mr. Granger and Max besides Kai.  
  
Soon after the Bladebreakers could feel the planes' mass leave as it landed slowly making its way through.  
  
"Attention all airplane passengers. The plane has landed safely. We hope you enjoyed your flight. Please dispose of all your litter in the nearest trash disposal unit. Pick up all your equipment and take your leave at the nearest exit. Thank you for flying with us."  
  
The flight attendant stopped speaking and the intercom crackled. There was a short silence while the Bladebreakers took in what the women said, and then chatter broke out all over the small plane.  
  
Tyson, excited, hurried out onto the exit of the plane, in a rush to see what it was like outside, but then dived back in.  
  
"Arghhh! It's freezing out there! Why is it so warm on this plane?" Tyson asked.  
  
"They have the heating on in the plane Tyson. Besides it's not called 'ICE'land for nothing ya know. And you heard what Dizzy said." Ray said as he grabbed his coat.  
  
"I told you they never listen. Didn't I tell you?" Dizzy stated.  
  
Tyson began rubbing his hands together as he shivered from the cold.  
  
"Oh man. Where's my jacket? WHERE IS IT???" Tyson said searching between each seat on the plane.  
  
"Tyson, it's in your bag." Max said as he rolled his eyes smiling.  
  
Ray chuckled. "Let's get outside and see what it's like. I don't think Tyson saw much on his last visit."  
  
"Very funny." Tyson said as he dug into his bag.  
  
"Whoa, guys, come and look!" Exclaimed Ray as he took a look around.  
  
The Bladebreakers and Mr. Granger gathered on the stairs leading down from the plane. The view was spectacular.  
  
Tyson looked beyond the quiet airport to the glistening dunes and snowy flats of the land. He had imagined it to be cracked, and made out of icebergs and slushy dark blue water. But it was a huge plain of fresh, soft, creamy snow. The sun was shining vividly and the snowy caps of the undulating dunes were iridescent in the morning light. The air was more crisp than cold, and Max blew a smoke ring in it.  
  
"I'm gonna love it here!" Max said happily, looking around in admiration. Strangely enough, the airport seemed deserted. Their plane was the only one on the runway. There weren't any other passengers, beybladers, or many crewmembers in sight.  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes. Something's wrong here. One crewmember came up to the Bladebreakers and bowed.  
  
"Welcome. Please follow me and I'll lead you to your coach that'll take you to your hotel." The man said.  
  
"Okay!' Tyson said as he followed the man.  
  
They walked through the snow for about ten minutes till they got to a big black coach at the back of the airport.  
  
Tyson and the Bladebreakers stepped on inside. The coach inside was warm and had a small place where about 8 people could be seated around. The Bladebreakers got in and each took a seat. Max sat first then Ray, Kenny, Tyson, Mr. Granger, and Kai sat down leaving two seats between him and the rest.  
  
Tyson yawned.  
  
"Man, am I exhausted." Said Tyson as he stretched out once the coach began to move. "That was a cold long walk we had."  
  
"It wasn't that cold really. I'd say the weather's fine for a summer day." Ray said smiling as he closed his eyes remembering the soft warm sunshine.  
  
Suddenly the coach stopped. The Bladebreakers looked at each other confused. Had they reached the hotel already?  
  
"Maybe the coach is stuck." Ray said.  
  
"I'll go see what's going on." Max said as he took a step outside.  
  
"AHH!!!" Screamed Max.  
  
The Bladebreakers and Mr. Granger ran outside to se what was going on. Looking around they saw Max lying on the thick ice of a lake.  
  
"What the.......? What are we doing on a lake?" Ray said helping Max up.  
  
"I have no idea. The driver isn't here." Tyson said as he opened the door to the drivers' seat.  
  
"What's buggin' ya little dudes? See there...." Mr. Granger said as he pointed to a building about a kilometer away. "That must be da building you dudes are headin' to ain't it?"  
  
"Must be. Come on guys. Lets walk." Tyson said as he began walking towards the building.  
  
"TYSON!" Kai screamed.  
  
Tyson stood still, immediately paralyzed by Kai's sharp command. He looked nervously about himself; his striking eyes darting from side to side to avoid movement of the head.  
  
"Um...Yeah Kai?" He asked, his voice hushed in a whisper careful not to do anything wrong.  
  
"Don't you dare move! The ice around you has cracked completely!" Kai cried.  
  
Tyson looked around him at the breaking ice.  
  
"Guys...... what am I supposed to do?" said Tyson, worry dripping in his every word.  
  
Suddenly the ice shattered into millions of pieces. Tyson plunged in with one short scream that sliced the atmosphere before being choked nastily by the cruel water.  
  
The rest sped up to Tyson. Kai reached to grab Tyson's arm but failed. Kai and the rest bent down besides the hole Tyson's fell in.  
  
"Where is he? I can't see him." Max said.  
  
"He'll swim up. It can't be that hard." Kai said as he reached an arm inside the freezing waters hoping Tyson would grab it.  
  
Kai groaned at the coldness as he took his hand out.  
  
"Tyson should be out by now." Ray exclaimed.  
  
"Wait, this isn't a lake. It's an estuary!" Kenny said.  
  
"What's that?" Max asked.  
  
"It leads into a river! He'll be swept away! Currents under there will be rapid! He'll be further down!" Kenny explained worried.  
  
"Oh no." Max said.  
  
Kai took a deep breath and stuck his head in the water trying to find any sign of Tyson. He took out his head, freezing water dripping from his head as his hair clung on his face.  
  
"I couldn't see him too well but he's clinging to a few seeds about a few meters away from here. Ray, Max, make a hole over there." Kai said pointing to a spot right above where Tyson was.  
  
"Okay." Ray and Max said as they launched their blades at that spot then retrieved them. The boys took back their blades and stared at the hole they made.  
  
Kai ran over to hole and took his scarf off as well as his gear. He tied one end of his scarf to his waist and gave the other end to Max, Ray and Kenny.  
  
"This 'whatever-you-call-it' isn't too deep. I could reach him but you have to pull him out. When I tug you pull got it?" Kai said.  
  
The rest nodded.  
  
"Good." Kai took a deep, deep breath and dumped himself into the 'lake'.  
  
~***~  
  
He looked down at Tyson struggling to hold on. He looked pale as the freezing water bit his skin away.  
  
Kai swam down to Tyson's reach and grabbed a few thick weeds then untied the scarf off his waist and tied it securely, or as best as he could, around Tyson's waits then pulled real hard on the scarf.  
  
~***~  
  
Ray and Max felt the tug and began pulling Tyson up. It felt like they had been pulling at the scarf eternally when Tyson's head was thrust up out of the freezing water. He was still out cold and his skin was a pale hue, and Max immediately seized hold of him and yanked him out of the water, almost yelping when he felt how cold poor Tyson's body was. When Tyson was clear of the water and he lay out of harm's way on the ice there was still no sign of Kai.  
  
Ray tied a rock he found at the end of the scarf so it would sink and threw it back insides hoping Kai would see it.  
  
~***~  
  
Kai's vision was beginning to blur and he could hardly hang on the weeds. His hand was slipping from the water. That's when he saw his scarf. He grabbed the scarf and tied is around his waist hard then tugged.  
  
~***~  
  
Ray felt the tug and began pulling on the scarf. It was harder to pull now that it only him. The current was making it harder and harder. Soon after he began pulling, the scarf broke. He pulled up to see that the scarf wasn't broken. It had been cut. Somehow.... 


End file.
